It is the long range purpose of his project to study the blood velocity profiles and hemodynamic stresses in the aorta and its major branches. The topics of present interest are: 1) Measurement of local flow fields in the coronary artery of dogs; and 2) experimental validation of the nonlinear theory of pulse propagation to predict flow fields at more distal sites along the aorta from pressure-flow measurements made at a proximal site.